worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Economics
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Economics course. Economics * Add free, open Economic's course below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Lissack, Michael. 2010. Fix Housing -- Fix the Economy. Naples, FL: fixhousing.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Greg Mankiw's Blog: Random Observations for Students of Economics. ("Professor of economics at Harvard University, where I teach introductory economics (ec 10) among other courses."). (gregmankiw.blogspot.com). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Select Book Reviews Select Books Ip, Greg. 2010. The Little Book of Economics: How the Economy Works in The Real World. New York, NY: Wiley. Select Games Economic Games. 2010. Economic Games. Queensland, Australia: Griffith University and Australian Learning and Teaching Counsel. Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Capitalism Harvey, David. 2010. The Enigma of Capital and the Crises of Capitalism. Profile Books. Federal Reserve Bernanke, Chairman Ben S. 2010. Causes of the Recent Financial and Economic Crisis. September 2. (Before the Financial Crisis Inquiry Commission, Washington, D.C.). Washington, DC: federalreserve.gov/newsevents/testimony Freshman Economics Harvard Professor of Economic's 2009 Freshman Seminar: The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbroner Spin-Free Economics, by Nariman Behravesh Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman Animal Spirits, by George Akerlof and Robert Shiller The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan Economic Gangsters, by Raymond Fisman and Edward Miguel The Price of Everything, by Russell Roberts Superfreakonomics, by Stephen Dubner and Steven Levitt Greg Mankiw's 2009 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2009/08/impossible-task.html Harvard Professor of Economic's 2010 Freshman Seminar: Here are the books we are reading this year (in this order): The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbronr Reinventing the Bazaar: A Natural History of Markets, by John McMillan Thinking Strategically, by Avinash Dixit and Barry Nalebuff Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein How the Economy Works, by Roger E.A. Farmer The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman The Road to Serfdom, Friedrich Hayek The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan The Big Questions, by Steven Landsburg Greg Mankiw's 2010 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/this-years-freshman-seminar.html The Great Depression Barro, Robert. 2009. Macroeconomic Effects from Government Purchases and Taxes. (Related paper here: http://ideas.repec.org/p/nbr/nberwo/15369.html). National Science Foundation. Bernanke, Ben S. 2004. Essays on the Great Depression. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Cole, Harold and Lee Ohanian. 2003. The Great Depression in the United States from a Neoclassical Perspective. (Also here: http://www.economics.hawaii.edu/research/seminars/02-03/02-21.pdf). (Research Department Staff Report XXX.). Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Friedman Milton and Anna Jacobson Schwartz. 1971. Monetary History of the United States, 1867-1960. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Ramey, Valerie. 2009. Identifying Government Spending Shocks: It’s All in the Timing. (http://econ.ucsd.edu/~vramey/research/IdentifyingGovt.pdf). University of California, San Diego. (Harvard Professor Robert Barro’s Five Great Books on the Depression - http://five-books.com/interviews/robert-barro) Poverty Eckholm, Erik. 2010. Recession Raises Poverty Rate to a 15-Year High. September 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Productivity Rogoff, Kenneth. 2010. An Age of Diminished Expectations?. August 3. New York, NY: www.project-syndicate.org/commentary/rogoff71/English Small Business Hassett, Kevin and Alan Viard. 2010. Counting Small Businesses. September 3. (see also: http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748703959704575454061524326290.html). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/counting-small-businesses.htm. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. A Small Step in the Right Direction. September 07. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Unemployment Barro, Robert. 2010. The Folly of Subsidizing Unemployment: My calculations suggest the jobless rate could be as low as 6.8%, instead of 9.5%, if jobless benefits hadn't been extended to 99 weeks. August 30. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Tyson, Laura. 2010. Why We Need a Second Stimulus. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Mankiw, Greg. 2008. Study Guide for Mankiw's Principles of Economics (5th ed.). South-Western College Pub. Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Mankiw, N. Gregory, and Laurence Ball. 2011 (forthcoming. Macroeconomics and the Financial System. (Free Chapter 19). Worth Publishers. Mankiw, Greg. 2008. Principles of Macroeconomics (5th ed.). South-Western College Pub. Select Video and Audio Benkler, Yochai. 2009. After Selfishness - Wikipedia 1, Hobbes 0 at Half Time. (July 24). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Cassidy, John, and James Surowiecki;The Political Scene: John Cassidy and James Surowiecki on the politics behind Obama’s new economic proposals. (The Political Scene, A weekly podcast about Washington). September 13. New York, NY: The New Yorker. Ferguson, Charles. 2010. Inside Job Trailers & Video Clips (6 videos). ("A wake-up call of macroeconomic proportions"). Belgium. Hazard, Merle. 2010. Double Dippin' (music video). http://www.merlehazard.com/ Perry, Mark. 2010. Follow the Money: Human Mobility and Effective Communities. gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/05/follow-money.html Select Websites Select Wikis Austrian Economics' Wiki: http://austrianeconomics.wikia.com Business Management: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Management WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do E-Mail Print Recommend Send To Phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School Groups World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia